ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Artpop (album)
''ARTPOP ''is the upcoming fourth studio album by Lady Gaga, to be released in 2013. The announcement was made shortly after the release of her third album, Born This Way, when Gaga said in interviews that she was ready to make another album. The writing of the album took place in 2011 and 2012 while promoting Born This Way around the world. Background and recording During an interview in the press room of the 2011 MuchMusic Video Awards, held on June 19, 2011, Lady Gaga announced that she had already begun writing new songs. Over the course of the year, through various interviews, Gaga talked about continuously writing more and more material for a future album. In an interview with Access Hollywood, Gaga describe themes which were being explored for the album. At the top of 2012, Lady Gaga revealed that she intended to release the new album, in addition to embarking on The Born This Way Ball Tour, when asked what her plans for the year were in an interview with The Insider. On March 23rd, Gaga tweeted "#MyFavoriteGagaAlbumIs The next one." 12:34 PM via web On June 8th, Gaga posted that she had played the new record with her label and will release the title of the album in September. On July 8, 2012, before performing "Princess Die" during The Born This Way Ball Tour, Lady Gaga reluctantly revealed what she felt about the next album "I feel that when I wrote Born This Way, I demonstrated a sense of maturity, and I feel that on the next album, there’s a lack of maturity.” Facts Album *In an interview with Vanity Fair for the January 2012 issue, it was revealed that Gaga was working on a song inspired by Princess Diana. The interviewer described Gaga playing an acoustic version of the song during the interview: "Gaga went to the piano to play us a new song she was working on about Princess Diana--a song about fame and celebrity death. Even in its rough stages, it has her trademark catchy chorus, and she sang the sad slightly bitter lyrics in full voice." **Lady Gaga debuted the song "Princess Die" on June 27, 2012, at the Rod Laver Arena performance of The Born This Way Ball Tour, but she said she was unsure if the song would make it onto her album. *While appearing on Alan Carr: Chatty Man, Gaga revealed that she played a song for Elton John and asked him to sing it as a duet with her. She later stated in a December 2011 interview on the On Air with Ryan Seacrest that she wrote Elton's lyrics, but he was free to change his lines if he wants too. *On July 25th, Douglas Aldrich, the guitarist of Whitesnake, recorded him playing the guitar on a track. *On July 26th, Gaga revealed that the album will be out before spring of 2013. The first single is scheduled for a late 2012 release. She also hinted that the name of the album was short and that some fans already figured it out. *On August 3, 2012, in a Little Monsters chat, she reveals that ARTPOP is the new album title and she got a tattoo of the name. In the same day, she also posts a lyric from the actual song: "We could, we could, belong together, ARTPOP." Also, she said "ARTPOP" was inspired by the kind of music she has been creating and the genre she has built. *On August 5, 2012, she tweeted that she wants the album to have all capitalized letters, so she wants it to be designed as "ARTPOP". *She explained the title to fans through a chat on Littlemonsters.com saying "ARTPOP could mean anything, pop art was a movement in the '70s that is still alive now." First single *July 21: Jean-Charles de Castelbajac tweeted that he was working on a outfit for Lady Gaga's next video. He collaborated with her on "Telephone" and she also wore some of his creations in the past. Monstervision On July 25, 2012, Gaga revealed her plans to release a film for each track on the fourth album. She further revealed that she has yet to decide whether there will be one or more films for each track. The name "Monstervision" is a mix between "Monsters" (fans) and "Gagavision" (her online series). No. 1: Film Project On July 26, 2012, Gaga, along with Tara Savelo (her makeup artist), released through Little Monsters a contest to select a fan to direct one of the films. Photos 292314 451081994932569 1655250709 n.jpg ArtpopDJWS.jpg|DJ White Shadow's tattoo I4c65bbab66c7f 2048.jpg I4c6af61677bcf 2048.jpg i4c705006c9e93_2048.jpg i4c7595bc3fd4f_700.jpg Category:Albums